As a tool for cutting bar steel to predetermined dimensions at working sites for civil engineering or construction, a bar steel cutting tool, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 45-24715, has been known for many years. In the case of this bar steel cutting tool, bar steel is inserted into concave blades of a fixed blade body and a rotary blade body at a position at which the concave blades of both bodies meet each other, and then, a handle is pressed down so as to rotate the rotary blade body and to cut out the bar steel. An inclined elongated hole is formed in the proximal portion of the handle, and a pin provided projectingly on the rotary blade body is slidably fitted therein. When the handle is pressed down, the pin is pressed by the elongated hole so that the rotary blade body is swung downwards so as to cut out the bar steel.
In such a bar steel cutting tool, in order to execute cutting in the most effective manner the elongated hole needs to be located at the back of a handle axis and for that reason, the trajectory of the rotary blade body goes over the handle axis that is supported by a tool base. As a result, in order to avoid interference with the tool base the pin inserted into the elongated hole in the proximal portion of the handle is supported in a cantilever state by the rotary blade body. However, in this cantilever state, when a strong force is applied to the end portion of the handle, a twisting force is applied to the pin, the stability of the tool diminishes and a risk has been incurred that the tool might fall down.
One disadvantage has been that because an eccentric load always acts on various components supported in a cantilever state, a load applied for purposes of cutting escapes, cutting efficiency declines and the strength and durability of various components deteriorate.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a bar steel cutting tool that has outstanding strength, durability, and stability, and that is capable of cutting bar steel with an excellent degree of cutting efficiency.